O reencontro de Harry e Gina após a batalha final
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Como seria o capítulo 37 de Relíquias da Morte, retratando o reencontro de Harry e Gina após a batalha final? Como JK não nos contou essa parte da estória, penso que todos nós a imaginamos... Eis o que a minha imaginação criou para tal momento...


Chegar ao dormitório. Essa agora era sua meta. Precisava escandalosamente de um banho, de uma cama... De fechar os olhos e conseguir, ainda que parcamente, processar os últimos acontecimentos. Afinal, acabara de derrotar Voldemort e de ter uma conversa definitiva com o quadro de Dumbledore.

Riu de soslaio relembrando a imagem de Hermione e Rony, de mãos dadas, distanciarem-se da sala do Diretor em direção ao Salão principal. Relembrou das palavras do amigo, o irmão mais perfeito que a vida poderia lhe brindar.

Preciso dar um beijo na minha mãe – foi tudo que Rony conseguiu dizer – e não precisava dizer mais nada, eis que em seus olhos Harry pôde ver a mesma tristeza de horas atrás, quando aquela parede desabou... Sabia que o amigo precisava organizar seus sentimentos.

Ahh, mas quem melhor que Hermione para organizar as coisas? - pensou, com um brilho tímido de felicidade no olhar ao relembrar o beijo dos amigos regado a "dentes de basilisco" caindo no chão na sala precisa... Rony e Hermione juntos. O amor venceu a teimosia. - Dumbledore vibraria com isso! - pensou, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso de satisfação pelos melhores amigos.

Encaminhou-se ao sexto andar. Ao ultrapassar o retrato da Mulher Gorda, deparou-se com a Sala Comunal. Sua velha conhecida. A "sala de estar" do seu lar – já que, fora A Toca, onde se sentia verdadeiramente em casa, - Hogwarts era seu lar, seu pouso.

Parou e ficou admirando o aposento. Flashes passaram em sua cabeça... As conversas em frente à Lareira com seus "dois irmãos", a conversa com Sirius "_na lareira",_ as festas de comemoração nas vitórias do quadribol, o primeiro beijo em Gina...

Gina... Tinha a visto no salão principal, abraçada a mãe... Em seu semblante de menina-mulher, pôde visualizar, facilmente, a dor da perda mixada com o brilho da vitória, entrelaçada com a luz da esperança de tempos de paz. Contraditória? Não! Perfeita!!

Um pensamento ruim veio a sua cabeça... Será que ela o perdoaria por não ter salvado Fred? Será que, mesmo sendo responsável pela morte de seu irmão, ela o aceitaria de volta? Será que, mesmo tendo deixado-a para trás, no começo de sua maratona pela destruição de Voldemort, sem ao menos se despedir, ela o entenderia? Sua cabeça doeu (não por conta da cicatriz, a qual, instintivamente, levou a mão, e percebeu que sequer representava uma saliência em sua face), mas sim por conta de uma enxurrada de "Serás", que envolviam a mulher que, ao se deparar horas atrás, quer na Sala Precisa, quer em seu pseudo – mas, naquele momento real – caminho para a morte, explodiu em sua mente como a única alternativa de um futuro bom – caso ele um dia existisse.

Nem sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, parado naquela mesma posição, olhando ao redor da sala comunal. Pensava tanto em Gina que, além da dor da saudade, sentida na alma (que quase era perceptível fisicamente), tinha certeza que podia sentir seu perfume...

Fechou os olhos, para poder, ainda que de mentira, ainda que em devaneio, sentir-se inebriado por aquele aroma... Era quente, aconchegante, doce, calmante, certo... enfim, Gina Weasley tinha o aroma da vida.

Ah, Gina, será que um dia você irá me perdoar e me entender? – pensou alto, ainda de olhos fechados, soltando um longo suspiro, extravasando o medo contido em suas entranhas.

Já tinha começado a caminhar em direção aos dormitórios quando ouviu, às suas costas:

Por que você não olha em meus olhos e experimenta perguntar-me de maneira mais direta, Potter?!

Travou na hora. Um misto de assombro, desespero, saudade, medo e alegria invadiram o seu ser. Girou em seus calcanhares lentamente e a viu... A figura mais forte e doce que conhecera na vida, olhando-o intensamente.

As palavras faltaram. Os olhares se cruzaram e se sustentaram por alguns minutos. Os dois, em um mútuo acordo silencioso, caminharam vagarosamente, vencendo a distância – que ele encarou como milhares de milhas – que os separavam.

Ao se encontrarem, o coração de Harry falhou uma batida. O rosto sofrido de Gina, pelo peso da dor, era suavizado pelo brilho daqueles olhos castanhos.

Céus! Como eu senti falta desses olhos! – pensou, sem conseguir mexer as mãos.

Gina, sem perder o contato visual, levantou suas mãos e começou a delinear, com o dedo indicador da mão direita, todo contorno do rosto de Harry... Ali, naquele momento, ele não era o "Eleito", o "Menino-que-sobreviveu" ou qualquer outro título que viesse a sustentar.

Ahhh, pois agora, que ele vencera Voldemort, títulos é o que não lhe faltarão – pensou em uma fração de segundos...

Após delinear todo o rosto, chegou a sua mais profunda marca. A cicatriz, em forma de raio, foi desenhada por duas vezes com seu dedo e, ao terminar tal ritual, achou que era o momento de quebrar o silêncio – que, de forma alguma era constrangedor.

Bom, como iniciativa nunca foi, exatamente, seu ponto forte – sorriu timidamente – e como você não respondeu minha última pergunta, me acho no direito de lançar-lhe outra... O que há para ser perdoado?

E o medo da perda veio... Harry, até agora inebriado pelo momento, quebrou o contato visual olhando para o chão e, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, respondeu, quase em tom de lamurio:

Fred... Eu não o salvei, se eu tivesse me entregado antes, talvez...

Shiii! – carinhosamente, encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Harry. Sabia que ele, novamente, se sentiria culpado e, antes de dar vazão àquele pensamento depressivo, respondeu em tom carinhoso, porém firme.

Por Merlin, Harry! Falando assim você menospreza a vida daqueles que a deram em prol de um ideal. Meu irmão, por sua escolha e iniciativa, entrou nessa batalha, ciente dos riscos. As pessoas, Harry – disse em tom quase professoral – fazem escolhas. Meu irmão lutou e morreu por uma causa – a minha, a sua, a causa do Mundo Bruxo! Ele não lutou por Harry Potter... Ele lutou pela paz. Dói – e muito – o buraco que Fred deixou. Você assumir essa responsabilidade não irá diminuir a ausência e a dor. Por favor, livre-se desse peso! Agregar mais esse fardo em seus ombros não nos ajudará em nada.

Sim, mas eu podia...

Não, não podia... – interrompeu-o em tom carinhoso, olhando bem naqueles olhos esmeraldas, que expressavam dor, remorso e vergonha. Tinha que ser firme e abortar tal sentimento em Harry antes que tomasse maiores dimensões - Por favor, tire a roupagem de "mártir".

Ele sorriu aliviado. Como ela podia ser tão forte e precisa assim? Ela dissera tudo que ele precisava ouvir para se permitir sentir feliz por ter sobrevivido mais uma vez. Como Gina era intensa, íntegra, linda, perfumada, sagaz...

Ei! Já é a terceira vez que te pergunto!

Ãh? – olhou assustado, como que se transportado por uma chave de portal de volta à Sala Comunal...

Então... – girou os olhos – quanto ao segundo questionamento... Qual era mesmo? Ah! "entender-me"... Sobre o que, exatamente, você se referia?

Deu um suspiro fundo... Melhor falar de chofre, do que aos pedaços...

Eu fui atrás do meu destino sem nem ao menos me despedir de você, sem lhe dar maiores explicações... Te deixei naquela festa sem lhe dizer o quanto você estava linda... Não deixei, em momento algum durante estes meses, você saber que a simples lembrança de seu rosto e de seu "presente" de 17 anos – sorriu marotamente, de lado – me deram forças para continuar... E, horas atrás, não lhe dei a força que você necessitava perante seus pais, na sala precisa. Fui covarde e patético, admito, mas não por falta de confiança e sim por medo, por pavor! A simples possibilidade de vê-la morta me machucava mais que qualquer cruciatus...

Durante alguns segundos, Gina ficou em silêncio, processando aquilo tudo. Após um tempo (que para Harry pareceu ser horas), Gina retomou o contato visual.

Então, meu "presente" foi útil durante a viagem? – sorriu com os olhos, perigosamente acabando com a distância entre seus corpos.

Diríamos vital! – Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto as mãos de Gina, espalmadas em seu peito, acabaram por enlaçar-se em seu pescoço.

Hummm – suspirou, virando os olhos de maneira reflexiva.

Foi a deixa que Harry precisava. Sem pedir licença, encostou seus lábios nos dela. O toque foi capaz de gerar uma sensação que Harry pensava que nunca mais teria... A sensação de vida!

O beijo começou terno, suave e, em questão de segundos tornou-se ávido, saudoso, ofegante, intenso, como se a vida de ambos dependesse daquela troca.

Após algum tempo, Harry quebrou o contato para encostar sua testa na de Gina. Na face de ambos, lágrimas. De saudades, de tristeza, de alegria, de esperança.

Palavras foram desnecessárias. Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, testas coladas, respirações compartilhadas, até que Gina, pela primeira vez se deu conta que Harry não dormira há um bom tempo.

Suba! Tome um banho e deite-se... Vou providenciar com Monstro algo para você comer. Afinal, quero meu namorado alimentado e descansado! – falou, dando a Harry a exata visão "Sra. Weasley" que o futuro lhe reservava.

Hum-hum - Pigarreou, somente para fazer troça...

Ela olhou para ele, com um quê de incompreensão.

Mas não é que eu já ganhei outro título? – disse Harry divertido, já se protegendo de uma possível azaração.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha direita e, após alguns segundos, percebeu o porquê daquele sorrisinho maroto no canto dos lábios de Harry.

Ah, sim.. Isso... É que eu pensei... quer dizer... – disse, já ruborizada.

Parece que as palavras lhe faltam, Srta. Weasley?! – disse, já não conseguindo esconder o amplo sorriso que se formava e, antes que ela falasse algo mais, concluiu, abraçando-a e olhando profundamente em seus olhos – Persegui esse título desde que eu o perdi, naquele funeral. Mas sinto informa-lhe que, por mim, ele não durará muito – ao ver o sorriso dela falhar, sussurrou em seu ouvido – daqui alguns pouquíssimos anos, o título de "seu marido" me será mais apropriado.

A felicidade, ainda que ofuscada pela perda do irmão, contagiou Gina. Harry Potter estava 

fazendo planos para o amanhã! E planos que a envolviam! O menino sem futuro, marcado pela profecia mortal, podia esboçar e sonhar o que aconteceria daqui a alguns anos – sem que isso significasse planejar como continuaria sobrevivendo aos ataques de um bruxo maníaco, protegendo-se de uma morte quase certa, sempre cercado de dor e de confronto com as trevas!

Sentiu, de alguma maneira, que a partir de agora, o mundo bruxo se reergueria e o futuro – sim, pois agora haveria um futuro sem Voldemort!! – seria construído em bases sólidas de amor, esperança, respeito e dignidade.

Mas todos esses pensamentos ocorreram em questão de segundos, antes de ser carinhosamente empurrada até parede mais próxima da sala comunal e acometida por outro longo beijo de "seu namorado".

* * *

N/A: Minha primeira fic! Espero que tenham gostado...


End file.
